eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 59 (10 September 1985)
Synopsis Ali and Sue offer Tony a free breakfast to say thank you for him redecorating the café. Sue questions what her and Ali have to stay for when Sue mentions that her and Ali did not think much about the café at all during their holiday. Ali snaps back and reminds her that life needs to go on. Pete and Kathy notice Arthur has stolen toilet roll from the school during his shift. Arthur tells them that the school are underpaying their cleaning staff so they are rebelling by stealing products. Ethel is escorted to the café by Lofty. She settles down, starting to believe that she is safe, but when Nick arrives in the café she instantly flees and locks herself back in her flat. Tony visits Ethel and offers to upgrade the security in her flat for free. Ali sends Lofty off to the betting shop to place five bets for him. Kelvin visits Ethel for a catch-up. A drunken Saeed talks with Mary in The Vic. He tries to flirt with Mary but is unsuccessful. Nick returns to The Vic and Angie refuses to let Den kick him out. Nick throws a drunken Saeed out of The Vic and is asked by Mary for a favour. Kathy encourages Arthur to burn the toilet rolls so that he cannot be caught out by the school for stealing. Pete warns Mary about Nick, but she says that Nick is the only person who can help her out. Ali wins money from betting on the horses but is unimpressed when Lofty changes one of the bets for himself, meaning he wins more money than Ali. The men go out to watch a football match while Lofty stays at the pub with the ladies. They play darts and get him to strip, causing Lofty to run off, embarrassed. Michelle and Lou have a heart-to-heart. Dr. Legg arrives at Number 45 and asks Lou to visit Ethel and help get her out of her flat. Lou tries with little success. Sharon goes to calm Lofty down and give him his clothes back after he runs upstairs to hide. Lofty then goes to visit Ethel in her flat. Ethel keeps the locks on until she sees that it is Lofty who is outside. She opens the door for Lofty, but is horrified and left feeling betrayed when Nick walks on into the flat. Cast Regular cast *Nick Cotton - John Altman *Ethel Skinner - Gretchen Franklin *Lofty Holloway - Tom Watt *Ali Osman - Nejdet Salih *Sue Osman - Sandy Ratcliff *Tony Carpenter - Oscar James *Angie Watts - Anita Dobson *Den Watts - Leslie Grantham *Sharon Watts - Letitia Dean *Pete Beale - Peter Dean *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Mary Smith - Linda Davidson *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Kelvin Carpenter - Paul J. Medford *Michelle Fowler - Susan Tully *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Lou Beale - Anna Wing *Dr Legg - Leonard Fenton *Saeed Jeffery - Andrew Johnson *Dot Cotton - June Brown Guest cast *Lil - Jeannie Taylor *Maude - Doreen Taylor Locations *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and upstairs flat *1B Albert Square *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street Market *Al's Café *Walford Allotments - Allotment Category:1985 Episodes